Rise to the Moon
by machiaveIIian
Summary: Yui breaks, and by these means, manages to escape. But one and a half years later, when word reaches Yui's ears that her sister has disappeared, Yui knows exactly where she is, and vows to free her from her captors. However, she does not know that there is a bigger, more sinister plot underlying her current plans- and Yui is not the only one whose life is threatened by it.
1. Conscending

To begin with, Yui did not know what overcame her.

First came, judging from her gentle nature, the irrational dread.

Then the hatred- not towards the vampires, but towards herself and her father, for getting into the circumstances she was in. Curiosity soon followed.

And lastly, the undeniable, unattainable urge; she wanted out.

It was hard to pinpoint when everything had started, since it escalated and tumbled into a mass of writhing emotions within the girl, but she reckoned it was somewhere when Kanato had taken her necklace when she was asleep; in her most vulnerable state (although when awake, the girl's defences didn't make much difference, only provided for slight entertainment and annoyance), he had stolen her necklace, bitten her, and stayed with her throughout the night. And when the girl woke up to him smiling at her- it looked more like a grimace, if anyone were to describe it- she asked what had him in such a good mood; to that, he vanished, giggling about some kind of new accessory for his dolls. Poor bleary-eyed, tired Yui thought nothing of it.

It was only when Yui was making Ayato takoyaki when she- or rather he did, quite furiously one might add- notice the bite marks Kanato left behind. She felt for her necklace, like she always did when one of the brothers bit her, to pray, but her hand touched her skin and she felt no metal barrier stopping her fingers. Discarding the idea of it being stole, for she was in a house full of vampires, for Christs' sake, she clinged onto the ignorant hope that the necklace was in her room- and proceeded to finish off the takoyaki.

It was only after she turned her room upside down, looking for her beloved necklace, when she put two and two together and bravely scuttled down the hallways in a search for Kanato. She even resorted to calling- but when she foud the lavender tufts of hair, she soon shut up, and raced after him to ask him the question she could not really word due to her abscence of courage.

"Kanato-san, have you seen my necklace?"

His reply was barely noticeable underneath all the maniacal giggling he voiced.

"Yes- "

"Where is it? Would you please tell me?"

"Someone much, much prettier is wearing it now," a fit of giggles left him, "And, you won't be seeing it again!"

Then, he vanished, and when Yui came to the realization of how helpless she was against the vampires, and that she couldn't retrieve her most prized possession, she sat down, wondering what she ever did to deserve this fate. Then, she thought about all the suffering ion the world, and deemed any God that was watching over her and humanity as cruel.

And then she wished for the world and all the Gods above to go to hell.


	2. Manipulation

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT.**

 **THE PLOT OF THIS BOOK WILL BASICALLY RELY ON YOU.**

 _ **READ BELOW:**_

I started this about a year or so ago, and did not want to give up on this story. But in order for me to do so (to not give up) someone _needs to DM me the plot to Diabolik Lovers (the anime) because I haven't, and have no intent on watching the entire anime just to simply continue this story._ If I do not have the plot (I am not willing to create an alternate one bc I am not willing to put in the effort to create another plot) I will lose my ability to write for this story, get writers block, and discontinue, maybe even delete the story.

It's your loss.

If I don't receive the plot per DM form one of you (and by plot I mean the entire thing; as in a summary and listing of important events. However, if there is a whole scene that is important, and you feel like you can't summarize it, then just tell me which episode it is in. I am not going to watch the whole damn series. Yui is too pathetic for me.), this story will be put on hold, and you will be left with a cliffhanger (that I probably will add onto this).

 _Forever._

 _I will update if one of you sends me the plot. Not gonna watch the whole damn anime for this shit. Yui's patheticness is the reason I'm writing this; you'll see when the time comes. No, scratch that, I'm gonna tell u now. I'm about to recreate Yui into a hardass little shit. Her sister can take her place, for all I care._

Also, I (maybe, most probably, actually, yes) will dedicate either a short story or a one-shot to the person who tells me the plot :)

^Bribery at it's finest, lol

Main reason for this whole Author's note is that I can't find a wikipedia article that explains everything.

Your loss if u don't get back to me :)


	3. The Countdown

The next few days were a blurry haze of anger and hatred. Slamming the cupboard doors shut after cooking, snapping or sneering- yes, Yui _sneering-_ at Reiji for his smartass comments of _"You're not doing this right,"_ or _"I am disgusted by your behavior,"_ and simply walking out of the room if Kanato was present, mumbling half-assed excuses at the dumbfounded looks of Ayato, Reiji, and Subaru, became tradition. They learned to expect her antics later.

But she had never meant it personally; in fact, her anger toward the vampires was minimal; she understood that vampires needed blood and that hers was, according to Ayato, exquisite. She understood that she was food to them, and that some people preferred to play with their , she did not understand why they didn't give her an explanation- she did not understand why any of the brothers would refuse to answer the simple question of "Hey, why am I here," or "How did you get me here in the first place," with something other than "You're our livestock". It confused her to no end, and that confusion turned into impatience, which turned into annoyance, and then anger.

Yui hated that she was angry; but only it fueled her wrath.

If, at that time, she knew that her anger would be the means that would enable her escape, perhaps her emotional turmoil would've subsided, and so the escape would've failed. She was lucky- really lucky- that the singing anger boiling through her did not cease into a mere simmering emotion- such a slight change would've unbalanced her.

Per se, it was nothing short of a miracle that Yui remained that angry for that long. And although she was not quite sure what she was angry at- her own incompetence, the Sakamaki family, her family, the world, or maybe all of these things- but God was she thankful by the end of the whole ordeal.

Her emotions made her weak and confused, yet capable when she did not care to restrain them. They were what fueled her golden act of rebellion.

And the last straw was when Ayato stole her first kiss.


End file.
